Harry Potter Threesome One Shots
by Reggaeton69
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter threesome one shots. PS I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES. My First Fan Fictions. Please comment on how I can improve. Contains a pairing of Draco, Hermione and Luna and a pairing of Ginny, Colin and Harry.
1. An Awkward Meeting

An awkward meeting

By Reggaeton69

PS: I do not own any rights to the characters featured in this story

Luna's long blond hair caressed Draco's shoulder as he walked past. He couldn't help but feeling that sense of lust that he felt whenever a part of her touched him. By this time Draco had drunk one too many fire whiskeys and he called out to her. She turned around and walked back over to him. Her eyes displaying that ever inquisitive look that had aroused so many times in the past. He felt awkward. Very awkward. After a good ten seconds of silence Luna said, "You called me. What did you want?" Draco blushed rampantly. "Come sit down and I'll buy you a drink or two." He replied. "I'm sorry but I really have to go. Nargles steal stuff from me while I'm out of my flat." Said Luna turning down Draco's offer. "I "Oi bartenderI'll have two fire whiskeys to go." Called Draco. The bartender promptly arrived with the drinks. "I'll walk you home." Offered Draco. "Alright then, I suppose a little company would be nice." Replied Luna, submitting to Draco's wishes.

The pair drank their drinks slowly savoring every last drop as they walked on the sidewalk. As they arrived at Luna's flat she began to speak but Draco interrupted her, "May I come in." "Well I don't see why not," answered Luna calmly. She knew Draco was very drunk. They walked inside. Luna's flat was filled with strange looking contraptions and devices. A cauldron sat in one corner brewing away. "What's brewing in there?" Draco asked. "Lust potion. I'm trying to breedNargles." Luna replied matter of factly. At that moment Draco tripped on a strange looking device knocking the contents all over Luna. Draco watched in horror as the potion evaporated immediately off her skin. For a moment he thought nothing had happened. Then Luna's eyes were filled with something Draco had never seen before. She pulled out her wand and directed at herself. "No! Don't hurt yourself!" Cried Draco. Luna ignored him and Draco thought he heard Luna mutter the anti pregnancy charms they had been taught at Hogwarts all those years ago.

Luna knocked Draco backwards. He landed belly up on a comfortable bed that covered one of the walls of the flat. She advanced on him. "Hey Draco," She said in a lusting voice. Draco backed further away. Luna pulled off her shirt in one swift movement. Her knickers followed soon after so that she was left wearing nothing but her skirt and her bra. Draco shielded himself with a nearby pillow. "Take off my bra Draco," Luna said in a crazed voice. "Why Luna? Why me?" Draco asked in response. Despite having secretly loved her since he first saw her in his class in his third year at Hogwarts. Nine years had passed since then and he still loved her but this was too sudden for him to adjust. "Because I need you Draco. I need you." Replied Luna in the same crazed voice. "Now take off my bra," said Luna suddenly calm and commanding. Draco leaned forwards and unclipped her bra, his hands shaking. Luna's bra fell to the floor revealing her large, perfectly shaped tits. Her pink nipples stood straight out at him as if wanting to be as close to him as possible. Draco unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside. He then removed his suddenly four sizes too small jeans. His boxer shorts joined the pile soon after. He could feel his hands gravitating towards Luna's perfect tits. He began to squeeze her nipples and roll them in circles. Luna let out a low pitched groan of absolute pleasure. Draco started kneading her tits. "Draco I need you. I need you." Luna said, overcome with lust. "In good time Luna, in good time," said Draco, mimicking Snape. Draco slowly worked his way down to her dripping slit, his eyes filled with pleasure at the shaved pussy revealed beneath her skirt. He began to lap at her juices and in no time at all Luna was cumming all over him. Draco lapped it all up quickly and moved his fingers to her clit. He began to massage her with a gentle delicate hands. Luna,now too pleasured to speak, groaned in happiness. After a few more minutes of this Luna finally said with a rasping, husky voice," Draco I need you. Please Draco I need you." Draco gave in entered his swollen cock into her lusting pussy. Draco drove his cock deep into Luna, increasing in speed and erratic ness with each thrust. Draco worked Luna hard and with no withdrawals. After a few minutes of this Draco shifted his position so that Luna's legs were over his shoulders and her slit was exposed. "Do you know what I love about this position?" Asked Draco. "It means my cock will go further into you so I will cum right into your womb." He then began to thrust upwards, each thrust going further and further into Luna. Luna let out a moan of savage pleasure and once again her juices flowed over Draco. He continued to thrust into her with no relent.

Throughout all of this, none of them had noticed Hermione slip in through the door to say hi but had now stopped and was letting herself off at the sight of them fucking. She suppressed a groan before closing her eyes and breathing heavily. She was on the verge of her orgasm but too tired to go on. At that moment Draco noticed her and pointed her out to Luna. The two were still connected and Draco slipped out of Luna's rapidly cumming slit. Draco quickly lapped the cum up, evoking many moans from both Luna and Hermione. Draco turned and looked at Hermione sitting, exhausted, on the floor. "Hello there Granger. Fancy meeting you here." Said Draco with a sneer. "It's not what it looks like Draco. I was just tired from walking here." Said Hermione in a worried, frantic tone. "It's okay. You can join in if you like." Replied Draco. "Ooh. Yes please." Answered Hermione, her thinking clouded by lust. Draco layer down on his back as the two girls began to suck him off. Luna licked his balls while Hermione sucked his swollen, already hard cock. "You know Granger, you're actually pretty good at this." Said Draco in a satisfied tone. At the praise Hermione sucked harder and faster while Luna licked his balls even more rapidly. "I'm going to cum." Warned Draco. "Good. Let me drink your cum." Said Hermione before going back to sucking him off. By now she could taste his pre cum in her mouth and began sucking erratically. His cum exploded into her mouth like water out of a fire hose. Hermione found herself thoroughly enjoying the taste of his cum. After a few good slurps she offered Luna a go at sucking Draco's cum. "Oh fuck me Draco fuck me." Hermione pleaded. Draco happily obliged by thrusting his cock into her dripping love hole that was exposed thanks to Hermione removing her knickers shirt and bra. As Draco fucked her she began to play with herself but soon Luna took over and so Hermione played with Luna's juicy clit whilst luna massaged and kneaded her plum tits and occasionally slapped her tight ass. Hermione could feel the orgasm coming and suddenly began to cum all over Draco's cock while it was inside her. Draco also began to cum and soon her womb was full of cum and it dripped out of her pussy to be collected by Luna's spare hand and slurped hungrily. Luna also cummed all over the bed however she was enjoying herself too much to care.

The three lay on the bed in a tangled mess of bodies in the afters. Hermione quickly returned to her senses and realized what she had just done. Draco's dick was still leaking cum into her and no matter how much she tried to deny it she secretly was still enjoying herself. "I should go now." Said Hermione slipping on her knickers and pausing to do up her bra which was now barely able to contain her bulging tits. She donned her shirt and walked back out onto the street, leaving Draco and Luna alone. "That was enjoyable." Said Luna, whilst getting dressed having the same struggle to squeeze her bulging tits into her bra. "I see the lust potion has worn off." Noted Draco, he too getting dressed but struggling to get his jeans on over his throbbing, swollen and hard cock. "The potion wore off ages ago. I was really enjoying being fucked by you." Admitted Luna. Draco began to speak but Luna clamped her lips over his and there tongues began to intertwine in a long, passionate kiss. A month has passed since the night and Draco and Hermione often visited Luna's cum stained bed to have sex.


	2. The Misadventure of Colin Creevey

The Misadventure Of Colin Creevey

By Reggeaton69

Colin Creevey couldn't sleep. It was a hot night at Hogwarts and he decided to go for a stroll. He snuck out of his common room and out into the fields around Hogwarts. There he found a bench next to a row of neatly trimmed hedges. This was a part of the castle he had never seen before, despite being in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He sat down and enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the gardens and fields around Hogwarts at night. Suddenly something moving caught his eye. On the end of the bench concealed in shade sat Ginny Weasley. She was wearing nothing but a semi-transparent bra and knickers. "Hello Ginny." Greeted Colin, struggling to control his voice as he saw his long time crush in such provocative clothing. "Hide." Hissed Ginny. Colin did as he was told and crouched behind the bench, concealed by shadow. No sooner than he had done that Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere. "Hello Ginny. Good to see you." Said Harry. "You too." Replied Ginny in a seductive voice. Harry kissed Ginny and was surprised to see Ginny kissed him back. After a few long minutes of kissing there lips broke apart. "Come on, let's go Ginny." Said Harry. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't tonight."answered Ginny sweetly but firmly. "Come on Ginny." Pleaded Harry. "No. My decision is final. Go back to the dorms. I am only out for some fresh air." Said Ginny strongly. "Fine." Resigned Harry disappearing again.

"You can come out now." Said Ginny to Colin after a few minutes had passed. Colin sat back on the bench next to his half naked crush. "It's good to see you Ginny. I mean not that good to see you but it's nice to catch up you know what I mean." Stuttered Colin. Ginny laughed at his nervousness. "Oh Colin. You can be so cute sometimes." Said Ginny seductively. She slid across the bench towards him. Colin could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter as the half naked Ginny Weasley, his crush, sat next to him. "You don't have to be so worried Colin." Soothed Ginny. "Follow me." She instructed. She walked into the bushes and as Colin followed he was surprised to find a large bedroom with a comfortable bed concealed inside the bushes. "Why have you brought me here". Asked Colin. "Well you're clearly aroused and I find that cute." Replied ginny. "I am not aroused." Denied Colin. Ginny pulled down his pants and boxers in one movement showing his hard straight cock. "I call this arousal." Stated Ginny plainly. She then pulled off Colin's shirt and shoved him backwards onto the bed. She then quickly cast some anti-pregnancy charms and advanced upon Colin. She slipped off her bra and knickers, letting her leaking juices run freely down her legs. At the sight of Ginny's dripping, shaved slit Colin's member stiffened even more.

"Let's see what you can do then." Prompted Ginny. "See if you can make me cum using only your mouth." Colin didn't know where to start. He had never even seen a girl naked. "I have never had sex before." Admitted Colin. "Well don't worry I will help you." Replied Ginny in that seductive tone of hers. She showed him how he could suck her large, perfectly shaped tits. Colin then continued to suck her tits, rubbing his tongue around each of here nipples every time they went in his mouth. He then ran his tongue down from her tits to her pussy. He stopped and twirled his tongue around her clit before slurping up all of her juices. He then rubbed his tongue around her slit before inserting into her hole. He ran his tongue around inside her pussy when suddenly a flow of warm liquid covered his tongue he drank Ginny's cum and found he loved the taste. "See your a natural," congratulated Ginny. "Now it's my turn." She grabbed both of his throbbing testicles inside her mouth and sucked hard. Colin felt a warm rush of blood shoot down to his cock. Ginny, seeing the effect it had on him continued with less interval and sucked harder. She then raised her mouth to his swollen, hard cock. She grabbed it inside her mouth and twirled her tongue around it a few times before truly beginning to suck him off. With every suck she sucked harder and more erratically than the last. Colin could feel the orgasm building inside his core. His cock exploded coating the inside of Ginny's mouth with cum, which she swallowed. "That was delicious." She noted.

Unknown to them Harry had followed them and was watching from beneath his invisibility cloak. However he was so horny at the size of Colin's member that he had been relieving himself to the sight of his girlfriend sucking off Colin. He had now sunk to the floor and was cumming into his hand. Ginny saw him and before long Colin followed her gaze to an aroused Harry Potter sitting on the floor cumming into his hand. Colin moved over to him and shoved his cock inside Harry's mouth. Harry jumped in shock as he had had his eyes closed. "Colin, what are you doing?" Asked Ginny. "I'm giving him what he wants." Replied Colin as Harry began to suck him off. The two boys moved to the bed without breaking apart and so while Harry sucked off Colin, Ginny fucked Harry's hard cock. Before long the three of them were cumming and they lay there catching their breath in the afters. "Let's do that again." Said Harry in a lust crazed voice. So they set back off but this time Colin sucked Harry off while Ginny fucked Colin's enormous, hard member. She cried out in pain at the tight squeeze but Colin's movements meant they kept fucking while Ginny's pussy adjusted to the size. Soon both Ginny and Harry began to moan and groan with the intensity of their sexual threesome. However Colin kept sucking Harry's member until he cummed and then drank it all and continued. Ginny had cummed several times but because of the size of Colin's member Ginny was having trouble making him cum. She rearranged so that her legs were wrapped around the back of Colin's which allowed his cock to go deeper into her womb. Within a few minutes of this Colin cummed directly into Ginny's womb at the same time that Harry and Ginny cummed. They once again lay exhausted in the afters before Harry got up and got dressed and went back to bed.

"See Colin. You were amazing." Said Ginny before placing her legs on Colin's shoulders and allowing Colin to thrust deep into her pussy. They continued like this for about ten minutes during which they both cummed and had to stop. But in the end Ginny placed herself in a classic sex position and the two fucked long into the night ignoring the knowledge that there genitals would be sore for the next few days. They were too busy having sex to care. Every night the three meet up and repeat the process with Colin and Ginny often staying long into the night to fuck till they were out of cum.


End file.
